Scarborough Fair Saviour
by TenPoisonCupcakes
Summary: After a weekend out Kaito and Miku come back to live where they had recently moved to with the other vocaloids, but find what they thought to be a hurt animal turns out to be an abused 10 year old boy. They bring him back with them where he now has a family and new adventures for him begin. (Age Differences in this)


A couple drove their silver car back home along the road of the infamous A14, A beautiful young woman with turquoise hair in pigtails that matched her eyes, clothed in a comfortable grey summer dress with black tights, she bounced slightly as she listened to the music she had chosen on the radio and her boyfriend, yet to be married, the same age as her, indigo hair, he wore black shorts with blue converse and a black vest top with a blue flannel shirt over top, being as it was summer in England and recently having a heat wave, it had gotten very hot as he drove them both back home. Originally, they were both from Scarborough, but well known even world wide, they had decided to take a trip out to Cambridge for the weekend being as they got a couple weeks off, "Ahh... Kaito, we should do this again someday!" The turquoise hair girl said, by the name of Miku perked up.

Kaito smiled and nodded, "Maybe we should ask the others to come up with us as well next time, I'm sure Len and Rin would like to come," he stated, Miku nodding in agreement as she continued to bounce a little to the song on the radio, as cheerful as ever, though she wanted to stay one more day, she was also excited to get back to their home town and see the others once again. This was until she noticed something in the headlights of the car, she stopped bouncing and asked Kaito to slow down which he did, Miku took a further look, squinting her eyes to help a little before screaming at Kaito to pull over. It caused the man to jump but nonetheless he pulled over quickly to a stop and as soon as it did stop, Miku came running out of the car, jumping over some metal bars that guided along the road.

"Kaito!" she yelled for him, seeing what she had ran over to, at first it looked like an animal like a young deer had gotten hit by a car, but by further notice, it was a young boy. He rushed out of the car, Miku was checking his pulse and let out a loud gasp of relief when she had found one with her shaking hands, starting to get tearful, the poor child looked awful, skinny as ever, he was bruised and cut badly, covered in dirt and mud, one of his eyes was no longer there and pouring with blood, along with his head, his ankle was clearly broken.. Even shattered, the sight of him, Miku was brought to tears as Kaito ran over, he covered his mouth in shock and knelt down.

Kaito looked at Miku in concern, "We have to get him to the hospital." he stated, wrapping an arm under his knees and cradled his head into the bend of his elbow carefully carrying him to the car, he was as light as ever and both of them thanked god that they found him before anyone else did, who knows what they could've done, perhaps some disgusting people to take out their pleasures on him, or hurt him any other way further. Miku sat in the back of the car as Kaito gently put him inside with her, the young boy's legs taking up only half of the other seats, whilst Miku held him in her arms, if he woke up he would be woken to being hugged and cradled, surely to comfort, "What a disgusting thing to do..." Kaito almost growled, but continued to try and calm Miku down from her tears.

Miku sniffed and wiped away her tears and looked up, "K-Kaito, I believe there's a hospital nearby.." Miku stated, Kaito nodded following the Satellite Navigator. It only took them ten minutes to get there too. The two rushed inside, Kaito carrying the young boy who's breathing, thankfully became more predominant, his chest rising up and down, shakily. Immediately the doctors and nurses noticed them, rushing to them and taking the child from Kaito. The couple decided they would not leave until they knew what was going on and was even asked to stay, they were asked questions about when, where ect. They had stayed there through the night until in the morning, a doctor had come in, beckoning them to come with her, Kaito held onto Miku's hand tightly as she shook with fear of the worst for the child.

The female doctor smiled at them, "Please there is no need to worry, he had woken an hour ago at 5 AM, he's in quite a bit of pain though so be careful.. He has also given us a name and age," she stated, as he led them into the intensive care ward. The two looked at the young boy sitting up in the white sheeted hospital bed, a bowl of warm soup in front of him and a glass of water next to it. However, he wasn't taking any of it to eat. "Oliver..." the female doctor called, causing the boy to look up, Kaito and Miku were quite surprised at first, his hair and face was so muddy, they thought his hair was brunette, but it seemed he had blonde hair and blue eyes... Well.. One blue eye now.. "Oliver, sweetheart, these are the two people that saved you," she smiled at him. Oliver looked at them with a blank expression as Miku and Kaito smiled at him.

Kaito bent down near his bed, "Oliver... Can you tell us what happened?" he asked, Oliver looked between the two of them for a few seconds before his facial expression had changed, his lip beginning to quiver and his eyes water before breaking down into sobs at the memories of what did happen, causing Kaito and Miku to panic and apologise, trying to calm him down a little. The female doctor, told them it was fine and police would be coming to ask him what happened. Oliver still continued to cry but flinched and blinked when he felt Kaito and Miku rub his back comfortingly, surprisingly the young boy had been reduced to sniffles feeling the gentle rubbing on his back. Just as that was happening a man and woman walked in, dressed in what was clearly police uniforms.

"'Ello," the woman greeted, "We're 'ere for Oliver," she looked around noticing the boy with the three other adults around him. The two walked over as the female doctor nodded.

"We need to talk to 'im alone," the man stated, Kaito and Miku nodded, going to stand up to walk away, but Oliver would not let them, gripping hold of the fabric of their clothes, they looked surprised that he hadn't wanted them to go. Oliver looked to the two police, as though to ask that he wanted them to stay with him, in return they sighed and nodded, "Alright, kid, they can stay," he said, taking out a chair and sitting with him as did the policewoman.

"Now, we need to ask you a few questions for us, okay?" he asked, Oliver nodded, obediently, as he started the questions.

"What happened?..." he asked.

Oliver's lip trembled again but then blanked out for a few seconds as he thought of what actually did happen...

The young child had tiger bread in his hand, taking out tiny bites from it, he was alone this evening, the young 10 year old boy, he just sat under the kitchen table in the messy household, in his loose dirty t-shirt and underwear as he continued to eat. Until he heard and even felt the door slam open hearing a couple, drunkenly wonder inside, laughing, Oliver watched as the man, his father, groped his mothers breasts and into her trousers, making her laugh, but she sounded like a witch to Oliver. He just watched on as he ate the bread, praying they wouldn't see him this time, the last time, his father finished him off with the belt.. He thought everything was safe until his mother had turned and slapped the man in the face, snapping at him not to do something he had done which hurt her and they continued to argue and fight until she stormed off upstairs, yelling at him to get out and she was going to call her friends over.

"WHORE! I BET YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH OTHER MEN, EVEN SOME OF YOUR GIRL FRIENDS, ABSOLUTE SLUT, YOU ARE!" he yelled as she slammed the door yelling at him to 'FUCK OFF!' he went to get out himself until something caught his eyes, he turned to see his son, the boy trying to sneak back down into the basement where he slept. "... What the fuck are you doing awake?" he snapped at him, Oliver paniced and shook.

"I-Im so-sorry, sir, I-I promise I'll.. I'll go-go t-to bed," he whimpered, his fathers scowl only deepened as he walked towards him and slapped him across the face, causing him to fall against the ground. "I-I'm sorry I'm sorry!" he cried, covering his cheek, only to be kicked round the back of his head. His mother heard the commotion and rushed down the stairs.

"What the fuck is going on now?!" she snapped, "You!" she glared, "You're suppose to be in bed, you little shit!" she snapped at him. Oliver nodded, crying and apologising that he wasn't, only for her to join his father and slap him across the back of the head as hard as she could too. So many punches, cuts, scratches, bruises, it was all complete madness, Oliver tried to sing to himself to calm himself down... One that he somehow remembered but couldn't remember where it came from. He begged and cried for them to stop when they yelled at him to shut up and stop singing. The pain only got worse and worse, his mother held him down at one point, whilst his father shattered his ankle with a hammer, all the while screaming in agony but every time he tried to struggle away his mother tore the skin from his knee and dug her nails in. The couple finished, attacking him with the hammer, cutting his eye and head open. By now he had passed out and layed limp on the ground.

The father and mother finally calmed down before realising what they had done, they couldn't do much without being garuntteed life in prison. The father nodded to the mother, picking him up and crossing the field in the night, he looked around, carelessly dropping the body of the child on the ground and looked at him sadly, before running off through the forest and back to their own street and home.

"Oliver?" A voice called, snapping him out of his daydream, he looked around them and told the whole story, all the while sniffling and rubbing at his face from the tears. He told them when it happened and what his parents looked like an in fact stating they were merely his adoptive parents, remembering he was told his real parents couldn't look after him and wanted him to be in a home where he would be safe and get all the things he needed. He wanted so badly to meet his real parents. He gave the police every detail he could, which they thanked him and left in haste to find his adoptive parents, the ones who had done such a thing to him.

"We have a small problem, however..." the doctor spoke to them all, "Oliver, as we understand, you have noone else who would be a capable to look after you, no grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, even friends?" she asked, only for Oliver to shake his head, "This would mean that you would be put in an adoptive home..." she frowned, understanding that this would be a very difficult task for him to come to and in fact it was, he broke into tears again begging that he did not want to be put in such a place. Miku looked to Kaito, with eyes that anyone could tell what she wanted to say. Kaito blinked and remembered, such a thing.

"Oliver.." Miku begun, he turned to her, crying still, "If... If it is alright, I'm afraid I don't know if this could possibly work like this, but if so, we have friends who also had to give up their child, I'm sure they'd love to look after you!" she smiled at him, Kaito nodded with her.

"Oliver, we moved here a few years ago, we're actually from Japan, along with a few other friends, to Scarborough and we met Sweet Ann and Big Al here, they're very nice," he added, with a smile still, Oliver sniffled and rubbed at his eyes as he was told this and looked to the doctor, who frowned and tapped her chin, "I believe in such cases we can make an exception to these things..." she thought, "I have to run it by the other doctors and police to see if there could be an exception in such cases, seeing as really you are the only ones who could possibly look after him, I'm sorry this may take a while," she said leaving the room to talk to them about it. Kaito and Miku nodded, not minding the wait, Oliver stared at his food not eating a bit of it.

Miku frowned, "Oliver, you should eat, you look as though you haven't eaten in so long," she stated as she moved the soup towards him a little more, Kaito tried to help in coaxing him to eat as well but Oliver just stared at it not wanting to eat it, the duo doing their best to get him to eat, however Kaito had thought of something that use to make him eat something he didn't like and he picked up the spoon from the soup, faking to take a sip from it.

"Mm... Wow, Miku, you should try this soup!" he grinned at her, to which she caught on what he was doing, he reached over holding the spoon to her lips as Oliver observed.

"Mmm! So yummy, Kaito!" she giggled, going along with it, "I guess if you wouldn't like any, Oliver, then-" she was cut off quickly as Oliver took the spoon and dipped it in the soup, swallowing it , his eyes brightened up, taking another mouthful of the soup form the spoon and he continued to eat, lastly drinking his water too. Both Kaito and Miku praised him for doing so, rubbing his back a little as he sniffled and ate it.

A few hours of watching television and subtle talking later, the female doctor came back, wiping her brow with a sigh, "It wasn't easy, but I was able to convince them," she smiled and Miku jumped up in excitement, clapping her hands, thinking of how happy Sweet Ann and Big Al would be. Kaito smiled along with Miku's excitement.

"You may even go home today, we jut need to run a few tests on Oliver before you do so, just in case," she smiled, Miku and Kaito looked to Oliver who looked back at them and gave a very small smile, small but it was there and they smiled back to him, the doctor pulled out a wheelchair and seeing as Oliver was struggling to get off the bed and into the wheelchair, he allowed Kaito to pick him up carefully and place him in the leather wheelchair as the doctor wheeled him away to get him checked up. Miku and Kaito only waited half an hour more for them to come back, this time, Oliver was on crutches and a little shakey on them too and it didn't help when he only had one eye to use for his sight, in seeing where he was going along wiht having only one good leg to walk on, "Oliver looks like he is good to go," she smiled. Miku and Kaito smiled and sighed in relief that he was getting along fine with things on his check up. The young doctor whispering to Kaito that he may need to walk behind him as he still hasn't seemed to gotten used to the crutches yet, just in case he was going to fall using them. Thankfully the hospital gave Oliver the shorts he was wearing, seeing as it was cruel to let him walk around in a dirty t-shirt and some underwear and in fact they had his t-shirt washed as well along with a pair of black shoes.

They waved goodbye to the doctor as they left, as she seemed to be the best of help and she grinned and waved back to them as they walked to the car. Once again, Kaito helped Oliver inside, but only by really taking the crutches as he managed to get in and layed them on the floor in front of him. Kaito and Miku climbed in the front as they drove off too, it was fairly quiet at the beginning of the ride, once again Miku was bouncing a little to a song, Kaito driving and Oliver just watched out the window, all the trees and blue skies and fields go past.

"Oh, Oliver! Sweet Ann and Big Al actually might not be back until tomorrow, but this way you could meet Len and Rin and Luka and Gakupo!" she smiled and also mentioned another person Oliver heard as: Yohioloid. Being away with Big Al and Sweet Ann. He couldn't help but think that maybe he had a brother too, he wondered if in fact they would be younger or older. It took around 4 hours to get back to Scarborough and by then Oliver had fallen asleep in the car. Miku turned around and climbed over, nudging him a bit, "Oliver?" she called, waiting for him to open his eyes.

Oliver's eyebrows knitted together and he yawned, looking at the both of them as they smiled at him.

"We're here Oliver," Kaito smiled, "Do you want some help out?" he asked, kindly. Oliver rubbed his eye and nodded holding his arms out for Kaito, who reached in and wrapped an arm round him picking him up and pulling him out of the car, once he managed, Miku reached in, pulling out the crutches whilst Kaito held him up on his good foot, helping him with the crutches a little as he got them on. Oliver balanced himself out and looked up seeing the beach, it was summer so it was nice and warm, he looked around at the cliffs and beach, the market across the street, he let in a breath of fresh and smiled... He liked it.. "We live a little further into town, actually in a forest bit," he informed him with a smile to which Oliver nodded, "It's only a couple minutes of walking but if you can't walk anymore..." Kaito said, but Oliver shook his head, determined to make it on his own.  
After locking the car, Miku offered to carry the bags, she didn't mind as it consisted of just Kaito's backpack and her suitcase, she was more concerned about Oliver rather than how much she had to carry for a few minutes. Of course, Kaito offered to take the bags and let her walk beside him, but even when she felt how light he was, she was worried she would hurt him further maybe when in a panic to catch him as he seemed very fragile. They walked there, slowly but surely, soon when they were just two houses away, Oliver began to pant and shake but wouldn't allow any help, "Oliver, please let me help you in, you made it so far," Kaito reassured, worried in case Oliver should collapse, but Oliver was stubborn and shook his head, believing they had both already done so much for him and if he couldn't do this much, he was just useless. Kaito saw him take one more step towards with the crutches and watched as Olivers legs shook and struggled, seeing he was about to faint from the amount of effort put in, Kaito quickly grabbed him carrying him, bridal style. Oliver didn't protest and layed in his arms, panting and rubbing at his eyes. "You did very well, Oliver," Kaito said to cheer him up and in hopes of reassuring him that he would get stronger soon.

Kaito carried him into the house, walking in as he managed to open the door by bending down slightly and upon walking in, he was greeted by two admiring blonde twins, Rin and Len as they darted round from corners of the doorways. Ready to greet Kaito and Miku with a tight, loving hug until they had stopped themselves, looking at the battered, small, child in his arms, curled up against his chest. The twins were in awe seeing the new child, the weight of him amounted to what seemed like nothing to them and even Rin had to hold back from stating that she could probably carry him, Len looked at the other blonde boy over and back to Kaito, "Kaito, who is this?" he asked but figured this was the reason why Kaito and Miku had not come back during last night, especially since Kaito had forgotten to send a text to them in warning. Just as this question was asked, Miku had placed the luggage on the ground and walked over to the small group, with a smile.

"This is Oliver," she smiled as to answer Len's question, seeing as she didn't have her hands full, Rin and Len ran into her arms, hugging her tightly, calling out her name as they had missed them both, this causing Miku to giggle in response and hug them back and whispered, in case of Oliver overhearing, "We need to be careful around, Oliver, he's very fragile right now," she muttered, Rin and Len nodding obediently, wanting to ask more questions about what had happened recognising the bandages, plasters, bruises and crutches. However, Oliver was already asleep in Kaito's arms who was now also beginning to walk up the cream, clean stairs asking Len if it was okay to lay Oliver in his bed, being as Len and Oliver were close to eachother in ages and both male, they would most likely share a more common interest with eachother. Len didn't protest and even went upstairs with Kaito to help pull the bed covers back for them. All the while, Rin was downstairs with Miku, helping her to tidy back up around the large house, more should say mansion, but they still classed it as a house, a mansion sounded to big and lonely for them to be in a house sounded closer to home and near with family, but this mansion held many vocaloids inside as one big family together. They had there own places too, but it seemed that this place made them feel more close, more connected in fact.

Len pulled back the covers on the bed as Kaito came over carrying Oliver bridal style still he put his legs down straight and carefully layed his head against the pillos, which once Kaito has removed his arms from underneath him, Len pulled the blanket over the boy as he slept soundly and seemed to curl up to a teddy on Len's bed. Kaito smiled at them both, "It would be cool now that there's someone only 2 years younger than you? Now you wouldn't be the youngest anymore," Kaito smiled and Len smiled back nodding.

There was a small silence as the two looked over the young boy, "Kaito? What happened to him?" Len asked, curiously to which in return, Kaito frowned but proceeded to tell him the story, from the start of coming home from the trip with Miku and finding him on the road to when they brought him back to Scarborough with them. Len also frowned after the whole story, feeling deep sorrow and pity for Oliver and what he had to suffer through before getting here.

Kaito looked to Len for a moment before realising, "Len, could you stay here until he wakes up?" Kaito asked, thinking maybe if Oliver saw a new face, especially someone his age he'd know he was home. Len looked at Kaito confused for a moment but nodded in agreement and watched television to pass the time quietly as Kaito left, waiting for the 12 year old boy to awaken from his sleep, wondering what sort of reaction he will get from him when seeing it was not Kaito or Miku with him anymore. 


End file.
